Too late to Apologize
by Akume
Summary: "Encore une fois, tu m'arraches une personne qui m'était cher."  Tel furent les mots de Francis vis à vis de Arthur après l'exécution d'Anne Boleyn. Mais comment en était-on arrivé là ?  Sous-entendus de FrUK.


_Nom :_ Too Late to Apologize

_Auteur :_ Akume

_Pairing :_ Léger FrUK

_Situation Historique :_ 16e siècle, l'Angleterre sous Henry VIII

_Disclaimer :_ Les Nations appartiennent légalement à Himaruya Hidekaz, auteur de Hetalia ! Quand aux autres, ils appartiennent à eux-mêmes étant des personnages historiques.

_Notes :_ J'apprécie fortement et l'époque présente dans la fiction et Hetalia j'ai donc eu l'idée de cette fanfiction. C'est ma première donc je vous demande d'être indulgent envers la petite créature que je suis. Le titre est tiré de la chanson "Apologize" de Silverstein. Des explications sur l'époque sont disponibles à la fin.

**Bonne Fiction !**

* * *

Ils étaient tous là, réunis à l'arrière de cette tour qui dominait Londres toute entière. Un murmure d'impatiente parcourait le peuple, ils voulaient tous voir la condamnée. Il désiraient tous voir cette femme qui sut séduire le roi d'Angleterre. Dans un coin, Francis tentait désespérément de calmer les sanglots de Mary. Elle avait peur, peur de voir sa sœur s'effondrer sans vie sur le sol. Cette sœur, c'était tout à ses yeux : sa confidente, celle qui l'avait aidé, détruite il est vrai mais Anne avait toujours été là pour elle même si elle passait d'abord l'intérêt de la famille avant elle. Le Français était lui aussi triste, il perdait, une fois encore, quelqu'un qu'il avait terriblement chéri à cause de ce stupide Anglais. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux mais il les balaya d'un battement de cil. Il ne devait pas pleurer, il l'avait promis à Anne. Il se contenta donc de serrer un peu plus Mary, passant sa main dans ces longs cheveux blonds lui tombant jusqu'au bas du dos. Ils étaient doux et soyeux, comme la personne qu'il tenait entre les bras. Alors qu'il levait la tête, il croisa le regard d'Arthur. Il était debout à côté de son roi, abordant un air fière et sans pitié comme à son habitude. Un sourire carnassier se dessinait sur son visage, il attendait avec envie l'exécution, il voulait voir le sang de cette fille couler doucement le long du sol. Il était fier de son roi, fier de ce qu'il avait fait. Francis lui lança un regard noir, plongeant ses yeux bleus dans les yeux vert émeraude de celui qui s'amusait à ruiné sa vie. Arthur soupira et se pencha vers son roi, lui murmurant quelque chose de visiblement drôle puis ce que celui-ci se mit à rire. Puis soudain, le silence se fut : la condamnée venait d'entrer. Elle était vêtue de sa robe favorite, la verte. Elle se tenait droite, restant fière malgré sa condition. Son pendentif en forme de B était présent, elle abordait fièrement le nom de sa famille. Elle chercha dans la foule Mary mais ce fut le regard de Francis qu'elle croisa. Elle lui adressa un sourire triste, il le lui rendit, murmurant à l'oreille de Mary qu'Anne était là. Celle-ci leva alors brusquement la tête. Son visage était pâle et défait, ses yeux étaient rougis et emplis de larmes. Elle secoua légèrement la tête et adressa un sourire à sa sœur. Elle sentit alors quelque chose attraper son bras : Georges venait d'arriver. Lui aussi avait la mine défaite mais il sourit de son habituel sourire charmeur à Anne, l'encourageant mentalement. Leurs Oncle lui lança un regard noir et s'en alla, ne désirant pas voir le nom de sa famille souillé. Anne se remit à avancer, toujours aussi fière. Elle se plaça à genoux, le bourreau lui enlevant sa coiffe ainsi que son pendentif. Arthur sourit de plus bel, tremblant d'impatiente. Son roi abordait un air lassé, il serait heureux que lorsque que la tête de son ex-femme serait tombé sur le sol. Le bourreau leva alors sa hache, la foule retint son souffle, Mary cacha son visage dans le torse de Francis. On entendit alors le bruit des os qui se brisent, le bruit de la chair transpercée us un « boum » signifiant que la tête venait de tomber. Anne était morte. Le Français laissa une larme couler le long de sa joue, Georges enlaçant sa sœur qui venait d'éclater en sanglots. Elle se rappela la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Anne : celle d'élever sa fille Elizabeth. Arthur souriait encore plus que toute à l'heure, son roi souriait lui aussi. Il se leva, tourna le dos à son peuple et sortit de la cour suivit de près par Arthur. Alors que la foule huait son roi, que Mary et Georges pleuraient en silence, Francis remarqua que malgré la douleur, Anne avait continué de sourire.

* * *

Voilà c'est donc ici que s'arrête le prologue de ma fanfiction ! En espérant qu'il vous ai plus. Dans cette fanfiction, je vais beaucoup jouer sur les Alliances et les tensions entre les Pays, l'affection de certaines nations pour certains personnages ect...

Récapitulatif Historique (Très bref) :

_Remarque :_ Si vous suivez la série les Tudors sur Arte ou que vous avez lu/vu le livre/film Deux Soeurs pour un roi, il est évidant que mon explication n'est pas nécessaire.

**-**Henry VIII monte sur le trône après la mort de son frère ainé en 1509. Il va se marier à Catherine d'Aragon, fille Espagnole et ex-femme de son frère. Ainsi va donc se créer une alliance entre l'Espagne et l'Angleterre. Mais Catherine n'arrive pas à engendrer un mâle au désespoir de son mari qui engage plusieurs maîtresses dont Mary Boleyn. La famille Boleyn avait une place importante à la cour. Quand le roi s'intéressa à Mary, c'est Anne qui s'occupa d'elle mais au fond d'elle-même elle était jalouse. Elle va donc se lancer dans la séduction du roi ce qui va évidemment marcher mais avant qu'il ne puisse la toucher, il doit faire d'elle la nouvelle reine d'Angleterre. Il va demander l'accord au Pape pour le divorce mais la demande tardant à venir, il va casser l'alliance avec le Pape (donc l'Italie) et va créer sa religion : l'Anglicanisme. Anne va donc monter sur le trône le 25 Janvier 1533. Henry rejette Catherine et met fin à l'Alliance entre l'Espagne et son pays. Malheureusement pour Anne, elle ne va pas non plus avoir d'enfants mâles, seulement une petite fille du nom d'Elizbeth (futur Reine d'Angleterre). Elle finira par se faire décapiter le 19 Mai 1536. Il faut savoir que Anne a énormément été élevé à la cour de France, sous François 1er à cette époque. Elle s'en est beaucoup imprégnée et aimait le style Français. Selon elle, la meilleure cour était celle de France par conséquent elle adorait y aller.

Voilà j'ai finis mes explications. Si vous en nécessitez encore, n'hésitez pas à demander ! Je vous suis toute ouïe. J'en rajouterais le long des chapitres, rassurez-vous.


End file.
